


The Purpose of Her Games

by BlissfulCacophony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulCacophony/pseuds/BlissfulCacophony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragedy hit and as a result the Dolorosa became slave to Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. Does Mindfang truly love her the way she claims, or is she just using her to provoke jealousy in her kismesis Duelscar? One sided Mindfang/Dolorosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistress

The images haunted her mind. Blood. Everywhere. A Crimson as bright as the irons that encircled his wrists. The suffering on his face. It hurt her more than anything. She hated to see him suffer. She wanted to suck the lifeblood out of every one of his tormentors, to free him and cradle him in her arms, to tend to his wounds and hum to him softly until he fell asleep in her lap. Yet, that's not what happened. She had felt so powerless...a helpless spectator and nothing more, and because they were so much stronger than her, they took from her everything she had.  
Chains, heavy and cold like the water on the sides of the ship. They had stripped her of her sign and reduced her clothing to rags with the string of a whip. Blood stained everything, as vivid a jade green as the tears that streamed down her face. They had just let it run, untended as she sat there chained to the wall in that filthy slave hold. The smell had made her painfully thirsty as the warm, spicy, earthen pallet of freely flowing blood taunted her senses and brought back the old cravings she fought so hard to suppress. It made her feel like a beast, wild and savage and bitter, but she dared not bare her fangs at her captors for that only led to threats of pulling them out, and beating her further, and she wanted to avoid that, no matter how much their cool, sweet scents made her mouth water.  
Days in that hold had brought stiffness, hunger, pain, thirst, filthiness. She felt that with each passing hour she was losing her think pan, and that eventually she'd stop worrying about her ultimate fate, her fear fading to apathy, and would begin seeking to sink her teeth into every higher blood she could, her jaws clamped so tightly they wouldn't release until they had sucked out every drop. Part of her wondered if she really had that kind of nerve, but that part was always answered by an angrier part of her, a part that would not let her think of anything other than the Signless, and how the people that hurt him needed to pay. That part turned her fear into bitterness, and yet she fought it, because she knew that's not what her dear, sweet Kankri would have wanted from her.  
Now though, she drank in only one scent, and it was simultaneously cool and sweet and sour. The flavor didn't appeal to her in particular, and she was glad for it, seeing as it was the scent of the blood of her new mistress, who, despite coming off as sneaky, manipulative, and domineering, had been kinder to her than anyone else so far. It was on her command that she had been bathed and her wounds bandaged and even now as she sat, wrapped only in a blanket from her mistress's couch for the pirate had commanded her to remove her clothing some time before, she couldn't help but feel gratitude, because even though her hands were still tied together, it was with a soft rope and she was in the warmth of a cabin instead of the hold.  
“Why so quiet, darling?” Asked Mindfang, for that was her real title even though she would have the Dolorosa calling her nothing but mistress. She came up to her and ran a finger down the Dolorosa's bare shoulders. “What's troubling you my lovely Porrim?”  
The sugar coating. The Dolorosa hated that. This whole time Mindfang had been calling her “lovely,” “dearest,” “darling,” and then followed by referring to her by the name she hadn't used since before she had been given her title. Mindfang insisted that she forget that name, as well as the life she had lived before. That had all been stripped from her because she no longer was worth it. Now she was simply a piece of property, a tool with no will of her own, and Mindfang had made a point of remind her of this.  
“Nothing, mistress.” Answered the Dolorosa. It was very much a lie because at the moment it was easier to count the things that did not bother her, but she said it because that's what Mindfang wanted to hear, and if Mindfang was happy, they were both happy, or at least, it lessened her misery somewhat.  
Mindfang chuckled. “You filthy little liar. So cute. Already denying things to keep your mistress nice and satisfied.” She wiped the wet lower edges of the Dolorosa's eyes lightly with her fingers. “Don't fret dear, it's not so bad. You'll find yourself happy that I took you for myself. Another master may not have been so kind.” She took the Dolorosa's chin and pulled her face close to her own. “Now come dear, wont you kiss back this time?”  
The Dolorosa tried to hide her distaste and participate when Mindfang pressed her sticky cobalt lips to her bare black ones. This was the thing she hated the most. Chores, she thought, would probably have suited her just fine. She had done her fair share when Kankri was a grub, and she had had to teach him once he became old enough to do things himself. On the other hand, The Dolorosa had once been a tender to the grubs in the caves deep below Alternia. She had sworn herself to celibacy from the time she was very young, and she'd never had a problem with that. In fact, she took pride in it. Now, here she was, enslaved to someone around her age, and yet they seemed at completely different stages in life. Mindfang spent her time playing these childish romance games that the Dolorosa had seen her own ward grow out of with his disciple, and she seemed very intent on making these flushed games the very point of the Dolorosa's life. The Dolorosa was no idiot, she could tell when she was being used.  
Still, she didn't fight as Mindfang straddled her and eased her back onto the finely woven fabric of the couch, still kissing her, pulling her bound hands over her head. The Dolorosa just closed her eyes and let it happen, keeping still, trying not to flinch as she felt cool fingers running through her messy hair, up her horns and down the rest of her body. This was a reality she was just going to have to accept if she wished to avoid pain and survive. It's not as if she could do anything to change her ultimate fate anyway.


	2. Grin and Bear It

The Dolorosa woke up the next morning feeling empty, filthy, and used. Grogginess weighed heavy on her eyelids from being kept up most of the night and she felt sore for reasons she didn't want to remember. Her hands were tried together and above her head to the armrest of the couch and she lay across the rest of it, covered lazily by the blanket she had been wrapped in before. No matter how hard she attempted to still it, her limbs shook with her breathing.  
Across the room, a lamp was lit in the darkness, and the Dolorosa made out the slim silhouette of Mindfang sitting up in bed, stretching nonchalantly and tossing her mess of long, thick, black hair over her shoulder. Lithely, she stood up, adjusting her long, silky, black robe. The Dolorosa noticed how finely crafted the garment was, embroidered on the edges with curling blue designs. Perhaps she had stolen it. She was a pirate after all.  
“Good morning, my dear.” Said Mindfang, sauntering over to her slave.  
“G-good morning, Mistress.” Muttered the Dolorosa in turn.  
“Aww, still quivering from last night?” She commented mockingly as she drew close to the Dolorosa and ran a finger up her jaw. “How cute.” She untied her wrists from the armrest, but kept them together, then picked up a short, strapless black dress from the floor, examined it briefly, then threw it over the Dolorosa's body. “Get dressed. I need you decent and pretty if I am to show you off to the rest of my crewman.”   
The Dolorosa held out her tied wrists. “My hands. . .” She started.   
“Deal with it.” Said Mindfang with a smirk. “Entertain me with how you figure it out.”   
The Dolorosa sighed and looked at the dress with mild distaste before awkwardly slipping it onto her body, trying to ignore the fact that Mindfang was watching her every move with a smirk.   
“Good girl.” Praised Mindfang as the Dolorosa finally managed to put it on. “Do be careful with that. It's mine. Easiest way to get you baring my sign though. Now my clothes are in my chest. Retrieve them, dress me, then start on my hair. It got awfully messy after all that fun we had.” She smiled slyly and the Dolorosa discreetly cringed.  
“Of course mistress,” answered the Dolorosa quietly, “but I sincerely believe I will do a much better job and one that is more comfortable to you if my hands were free. I promise I will behave myself.”   
Mindfang considered it, then took the Dolorosa's wrists. “Very well. I'll loose them for now.” She untied the rope around her wrists, and the Dolorosa went to rubbing the places where they were green tinged from cutting off her circulation. “Now get to it.”   
The Dolorosa nodded and took a coat, petticoat, tights, skirt, and corset from the chest. She then went over to Mindfang and went about untying her robe and slipping it off her shoulders before starting with the tight and petticoat and working her way up.   
“Careful dear.” Commented Mindfang as the Dolorosa wrapped the black, leather, stiffly boned corset around her torso and began lacing it tightly.  
The Dolorosa only nodded. She supposed that Mindfang got some satisfaction from all this. It must have been nice for her, having someone quietly fussing over her, doing simple everyday things for her so she didn't even have to lift a finger, doing everything she said without hesitation. Really, while the Dolorosa resented her captivity, she didn't mind being the one doing the fussing. It made things seem normal, because fussing over the Signless was her life, no matter how many times he protested. Of course there was now an element of fear for what might happen to her if she slipped up, but this was still preferable to what she'd had to deal with last night. She found herself sighing as she finished buttoning the wrong the Mindfang's coat. She missed the Signless so much, and just thinking of him made her heart ache.  
“Well that was fast.” Commented Mindfang. “You know we're in no hurry.” She put her hand under the Dolorosa's chin just as she was standing. “Ah, even with such scraggly hair you look so lovely, Porrim.” She mused. “Perfect to show off.”   
The Dolorosa didn't reply and stood regardless, taking a comb and hairbrush from the dresser before setting up a stool behind Mindfang and beginning to work at her wild black hair. It reminded her of the Disciple's, except hers was thicker, much longer, and far more wild than Mindfang's. The Dolorosa was glad for it. The one time she had taken a brush to the Disciple's hair, it had taken her hours of picking, tugging, and hissing on both sides to get the job done.   
“Aww, awfully quiet aren't you now? Angry at me are you my sweet? If you wish to get back at me, tugging too hard on my hair will do it, of course I'll have to strike you after.”   
The Dolorosa paused and looked up. “I apologize mistress.” She said flatly, looking back down at her work. “I was lost in thought.”   
“Oh is that so? And just what were you thinking about? Careful how you answer, dear, I just might have to punish you.” She started laughing. “Tell me, would it remind you too much of that brat you raised if I laid you over my legs and gave you a good spanking?”   
She laughed some more, and the Dolorosa clenched her teeth. She could live with all the insults and humiliation Mindfang had so much fun putting her through, but bringing Kankri into it was crossing the line. She knew that Mindfang had no idea that her child had been the Signless, but his memory still deserved more respect than that, in fact she deserved more respect than that, but as a slave that certainly wasn't going to happen. Still, she forced herself to take a breath and be calm. Getting angry would do no good, and it would probably result in punishment and more satisfaction for her Mistress. She decided to lie instead, because lies were safe and Mindfang didn't seem to care if she lied to please her anyway.  
“I was thinking of how I could best fix your beautiful hair. It's so soft already, but I don't wish to hurt you while taking out the knots and snarls.”   
Mindfang paused. “Is that so? Well let's hope for your sake that all that thinking pays off. You know lying to me could cost your tongue.”  
The Dolorosa tensed a bit. “Yes, mistress, I understand.”   
She heard Mindfang scoff, an amused smirk forming on her black lips. “Don't put too much stock in my teasing, darling. I do quite like you.”   
The Dolorosa didn't reply. Now who was the liar? If Mindfang was telling the truth, she certainly hadn't expressed this well and the feeling wasn't mutual. The Dolorosa ignored it and went about turning Mindfang's hair from scraggly to silky smooth.  
“You doubt me don't you?” Asked Mindfang.  
Of course. Who wouldn't? That's what the Dolorosa wanted to say, but she held her tongue. “N-no, of course not.” She muttered quickly, knowing she was, again, lying.  
Mindfang sighed. “I know I have not done much to express this to you, but you must ask yourself, how could I? I have an image to keep up, and showing you more mercy than I already have would cause me to come off as too soft. Besides I already have done a lot for you. I took you as my own and that says something, even though it may seem to you that I'm only using you to stir up jealousy in my kismesis. You do understand don't you?”  
“I understand, Mistress. It's alright.” She said simply. She did understand. She understood that Mindfang was trying to justify herself. She was just a slave to her, and no matter how much she “liked her,” she'd treat her with no more respect. The Dolorosa had no doubt about that, but she had no choice but to be okay with it. Mindfang was the mistress and if she wanted things to be a certain way, they would be.  
Things were pretty much silent after that. The Dolorosa finished Mindfang's hair, retrieved a mirror for her so she could apply her expensive blue makeup, and cleaned everything up. When that was all finished, Mindfang stood and addressed her slave.  
“I believe we are ready to go down to breakfast.” She took a pair of shackles down from the wall. “Hold out your wrists.”  
The Dolorosa glanced at the restraints in distaste, but did as she was told.  
“I'm sorry about this.” Said Mindfang as she snapped them on and secured them so they wouldn't come loose. “I just simply can't have a slave running loose on my ship. It's the rule for my crew and I will keep it.”  
The Dolorosa nodded.   
Mindfang pulled her closer by the chin, confident cobalt eyes staring into apprehensive jade green. “Now remember, dear, regardless of what happens, be on your very best behavior. If you're extra good, I'll save some choice pieces for you, My table scraps is all you'll be eating.  
The Dolorosa looked away. “I understand, Mistress.”   
“Good.” Mindfang opened the door. “Now come. Breakfast awaits us.”


	3. You're Her Aren't You?

The Dolorosa didn't dare lag as she was dragged along by Mindfang, who left little slack on the leading chain connected to her shackles. Humiliating. That really was the only way to describe how it felt. She may have stopped the shaking, but she had still lost all her dignity.  
She continued on quietly as Mindfang led her into the galley, a crowded place that didn't smell as pleasant as she would have hoped. She noticed slaves sitting silently, out of the way, at their masters' feet, eating table scraps if they were allowed it. A few looked briefly up at the Dolorosa, surprise on their faces. Had they heard of her? Had they heard their masters discuss it? Could they even tell it was her if Mindfang could not?   
She supposed perhaps the slaves would care more. Mindfang hadn't shown any interest in pursuing the topic past her having raised a young troll as her own.  
“Kneel.” Said Mindfang, motioning to the floor under the table she'd found. A slave having her own seat would be improper at best.   
The Dolorosa obeyed, kneeling on the wooden floor and letting Mindfang attach her leading chain to a hook on the bottom of the table.   
“Stay put.” Mindfang commanded. “Don't look at anyone, don't talk to anyone, and don't   
worry. I'll be back shortly, darling. Just think, soon you'll be the one retrieving the food, once I've broken you more thoroughly and you've earned my trust.”   
The Dolorosa nodded, and watched her leave before hanging her head, following the order given to her, until she felt someone tap lightly on her shoulder. She glanced quickly to see if Mindfang was watching, then turned toward the tap. In front her her was a young lowblood, another slave. He looked at her with dark eyes that almost seemed desperate.   
“Yes?” She inquired kindly.  
He shifted nervously. “My friend, she had her tongue out so I'm asking for her. She wanted to know if you were really the Dolorosa. Your eyes and horns match the description, we just weren't sure.”   
“I am.” She said.   
The troll nodded. “So it's true then, about the Signless?”   
The Dolorosa looked down sadly. “It is.”   
“I'm sorry.” Said the troll. He put his hand over hers. “Just know that there are many slaves here who can get around well, and they're willing to help you when you need it.”   
The Dolorsa put her other hand over his and looked him with caring jade eyes, smiling sadly. “Thank-you. I appreciate that. Tell your friend to take care alright?”   
“I will.”   
“And you do the same.”   
“You too.”   
With that he was gone, and the Dolorosa went back to staring at her chained wrists, pretending she had not spoken to anyone in the first place.   
“I'm back.” Announced Mingfang as she returned, placing her food on the table. “I suppose you behaved yourself while I was gone?”   
“Of course, mistress.” Replied the Dolorosa, lying again.  
“Good girl.” Mindfang looked down at her slave. “This won't do. A slave's place is commonly at her master's feet, but you certainly aren't of use down there. Come, sit in my lap dear.” She smirked. “You can feed me, and that will surely earn Duelscar's jealousy. Oh how I love to watch him squirm.”   
the Dolorosa looked up at Mindfang. There she went, using her for her little game. “Yes, mistress.” She said reluctantly, and stood, sitting sideways in Mindfang's lap, her bare legs warm against the cold of Mindfang's skirt.  
Mindfang wrapped her arm around the Dolorosa's waist, then took her chin with the other. “Good girl. Now feed me, slowly.”   
The Dolorosa sighed and awkwardly began feeding Mindfang, pretending that the fact that her hands were chained didn't create a huge problem. Our of the corner of her eyes she noticed Duelscar watching. Mindfang was enjoying it all highly. The Dolorosa could hardly stand it. She probably would never had stood for it if she ever saw the Signless pulling this kind of thing with the Disciple or anyone else for that matter.   
“That's enough dear.” Said Mindfang, and the Dolorosa gladly stopped. “The rest is yours. Make it quick.”   
“So tell me,” Said Mindfang, absentmindedly playing with the Dolorosa's hair as she ate, “there have been a lot of rumors lately, about a jadeblood slave among us, who was the Dolorosa, caretaker to the rebel Signless, so naturally I do not think it a coincidence. You're her aren't you?”   
The Dolorosa tensed. “Yes. I am. . .well I was.”   
The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she paused when she felt Mindfang cup her breasts and pull her close to her.   
“So your brat really was the Signless after all, and now he's dead, just like the Dolorosa may as well be.”   
“I'm still here.” Protested the Dolorosa quietly.  
Mindfang pulled her closer, laughing when the Dolorosa's breath caught with the contact. “Oh, you're still here, love, but the Dolorosa? She's long dead. I told you to forget didn't I?”  
“Y-you did, mistress.” Stuttered the Dolorosa.  
“Have you been following orders?”   
She sighed. “O-of course, mistress.”   
Mindfang chuckled. “Good girl.” She noticed the Dolorosa begin to shake. “What's wrong my dear Porrim? Does this make you uncomfortable?”   
“N-no, of course not.”   
“Tell me the truth for once.”   
The Dolorosa paused, and then hung her head. “It does.”   
Mindfang, much to the Dolorosa's surprise, withdrew. “Fine. Finish your meal. I see you're going to need to get used to the handling.”   
The Dolorosa wasn't sure she'd ever get used to it, but she continued eating anyway, trying to ignore the feel of Mindfang's cold fingers on her spine. She noticed Duelscar again. He had a frown on his scarred face as he approached them.   
Mindfang chuckled when she noticed him. “Why, Duelscar, I see you are again gracing me with your pungent, briny presence. What is the occasion?”   
“We need to talk, alone.” He said, tense.  
“My, such a sharp statement. Is that an order?”   
“It is.”   
“Fine, fine, if you so insist my dear, I will humor you. Please allow me to lock my slave back up, and we shall speak.  
“Good. Be sure not to keep me waiting.” With a flourish of his cape, he walked away.  
Mindfang laughed. “Oh, he's jealous indeed. Perfect.” She unhooked the Dolorosa's leading chain from under the table. “Come, dear. It's time to go.”  
The Dolorosa stood, letting Mindfang lead her out of the galley to back to their quarters.


	4. Won't You Just Try?

Chapter 4

The Dolorosa leaned into the scrub brush. Mindfang had unchained her and locked her in, leaving her alone with the orders of making the cabin spotless. The Dolorosa had followed those orders, distracting herself with folding clothes and dusting walls. She'd changed from Mindfang's dress into the tan ragged thing Mindfang had given her. It covered almost as little as the other dress, but at least she didn't have to worry about dirtying it. 

In the silence, her mind wandered, drifting to places she didn't want it to go. Her life before. . .where had it gone? She missed it, more than she ever imagined. Her cozy hive that she shared with Kankri, the warmth of her children when she wrapped her arms around them. Kankri, Mituna, Meulin. She loved then all. She resented their suffering more than her own. 

She'd cried until she couldn't make the tears come any more. Now she was hollow, filled with an emptiness she feared would never again be filled. She finished up her work, trying futilely to distract her self. She didn't want her mistress to see her vulnerable, but when Mindfang returned, she was sitting on the floor, her cheeks wet with jade tears.

“Now, now. What ever is the matter?” asked Mindfang, walking over to her and crouching in front of her, wiping her tears away. “I must say, you look lovely in tears, but I hate to see you upset.” She put her hand on the Dolorosa's shoulder. “Tell me, what's wrong?” 

“It's of no importance, mistress.” Said the Dolorosa, looking at the floor. “Just. . .dwelling on the past. It's a useless, silly thing to do.” The words stung as they came out, but she knew she had to say them.

Mindfang ran her hand through the Dolorosa's ratted hair. “That's right. You've learned quickly, dearest. Now I have something to cheer you up. I got the finest one I could find.” She stood, and reached into her pocket, producing a soft, shiny black leather collar with rounded metal studs. “What do you think?”

The Dolorosa inspected the restraint, a hard lump forming in her throat. To her it was just another tool to humiliate her, and she wasn't sure what to say. 

Mindfang put a hand on her hip. “Don't be like that, love. This is a privilege, a status symbol. Most masters would never spend this much on a slave unless they were especially favored. You'll get respect from this.” 

The Dolorosa hadn't thought of it that way, but she was still hesitant to trust it. “Thank-you mistress.” She stated flatly, saying what was expected of her. 

“You're welcome. Now let me put this on you.” 

The Dolorosa raised her chin and let Mindfang slip the cool, stiff collar around her neck, buckling it in the front, just loose enough so she could slip a few fingers in between the collar and the Dolorosa's skin. 

“Don't mes with that.” ordered Mindfang, standing up and looking the Dolorosa over. “Now isn't that lovely?” 

The Dolorosa looked away. “Yes, mistress.” 

Mindfang frowned. “Come, sit with me, love.” 

The Dolorosa looked up upon hearing the tone of her voice. It was. . .almost disappointed. She stood and joined Mindfang on the small, finely made couch. 

“I do not usually admit to those kinds of things,” started Mindfang, “but for once I am unsure of how to feel. You, love, make me unsure of how to feel.” 

The Dolorosa tensed. What was that supposed to mean?”

“I want you to be submissive, but I also want you to trust me. . .to enjoy my company. Restrictions are necessary to keep you controlled, and yet, I want you to feel comfortable speaking freely. If I ask, will you just, show me how you really are? Speak freely?”

The Dolorosa stared at her in surprise, noting the look of conflict on her face. “There will be no repercussions in doing so, regardless of what I say?” 

“None, but if I tell you to stop, I expect you to.”

“Of course.” She straightened up, trying to bring back the dignified composure of her old self. “It's true. I detest being a slave. I want my Signless back. I want my entire little family back. I was happy with my life, comfortable with what I was, and now I'm stuck trying to figure things out again. . .and I can't figure out you, Mindfang. What am I to you? A sex slave? An object with no meaning to my worried and tears? I tool to stir up jealously in your kismesis? Or am I more than that? You insult me and sweet talk me. I don't know what to think.” 

By now her heart was pounding. She glanced over at Mindfang, expecting anger, but she looked more somber than anything. 

“I'll be honest with you. My original intent was to use you as an object to provoke Duelscar's jealousy, and pleasure me at the same time, but. . .I've grown fond of you. I. . .want you as more of a lover than a slave, and if I could, I'd free you and give you a new title, dress up nicely, and we'd be together. . .if only you reciprocated my feelings.” 

“What's stopping you?” Inquired the Dolorosa. “If you bade me to be your lover, I could not refuse.” 

“Because slavery was a sentence by the subjugglators for you, so I cannot free you, even if I wanted to, and I don't want our love to be false. . .I wish to earn your affection. Even a caged bird could grow to love her master, don't you think?” 

The Dolorosa balled her fists. “You can't expect me to love you after how you've treated me.” She muttered. 

“I've taken care of you!” Snapped Mindfang, but she stopped herself, sighing. “I just. . .don't know how to behave in this situation. I always know, but this time I don't. You, captivate me. Please. . .” She took the Dolorosa's hand and looked her in the eyes. “Please say you'll try. It will drive me mad otherwise.” 

The Dolorosa look at her, and her gaze softened at Mindfang's desperate face. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her, and she really was beautiful. . .not all that bad. “Alright.” She said, finger her fingers interlacing with Mindfang's. “I'll try, for you.” 

o0o0o0o0

That night, the Dolorosa laid in bed next to Mindfang, still awake though her mistress had fallen asleep. She felt stupid. She'd try? What was she thinking? She couldn't do that, not with how Mindfang was. 

Yet, she felt confused. She wasn't quite sure why. Her heart pounded when she thought of Mindfang. Her cheeks flushed. It was almost like she was developing red feelings for her, and yet she knew in her head that didn't hold any affection for Mindfang. It was like something had taken hold of her thoughts, manipulating her to think this way. 

Manipulating. 

That had to be it. She had heard of Mindfang's psychic abilities, the power she had over people. There was no other explanation. How could she? How could she lie about something like that? The Dolorosa felt herself getting worked up again. She was angry at herself for falling for it. She hated Mindfang even more now. 

She tried to calm down, but when she looked over at Mindfang's sleeping form, a dangerous dryness retured to her throat. She was thirsty, so thirsty. She hadn't had a drop of blood in years. It would give her strength, and Mindfang deserved it. No. She couldn't. She was better than that. . .and yet Kankri had freely borne his neck for her before, out of concern and love. She needed this, and what would the punishment matter? She was doomed to hurt regardless, why not get some pleasure first? 

Decided, she approached Mindfang, quivering, panting, her mouth watering. She pulled close to her mistress, softly kissing her neck, careful not to wake her. Her heart raced as she felt her jaws unhinge before snapping shut, her fangs digging and burying themselves deep and tight into soft, pale flesh.


	5. Betrayal

Mindfang woke up with a jolt, her heart pounding, her neck screaming in pain. She gasped, a painful clamp sunken deep in her skin, lined with the soft touch of sucking lips, mocking with the pleasurable potential of the sensation. Her weak body tried to thrash, to escape, but she was helpless, at the mercy of some force she couldn't comprehend. She attempted a pathetic scream, and suddenly the clamp released, and Mindfang was left breathing heavily, the stinging remaining on her neck. 

She slowly forced herself up, looking in the direction of her attacker, shivering, sweating, bleeding, a mess. Her blue eyes met the green of the Dolorosa, and she gasped. They were hungry. Her black lips dripped with blue blood, and she sat as if she may attack again if provoked. Yet, she held back, because she couldn't bare to put someone in that kind of pain. Not even Mindfang, not even when her instincts told her she must.

Mindfang stared in blank shock at he jade blood. “P-p-porrim?” She whispered.

The Dolorosa's eyes dropped. What was she thinking? What had she done?

Mindfang scrambled off the bed, stumbling when her feet touched the ground. She pulled herself up, one hand gripping the bed post while the other held her bleeding neck. “Y-you're a rainbowdrinker.” She breathed into a harsh hiss. “What do you have to say for yourself?” 

the Dolorsa bared her teeth, but kept her head down, fists in her lap. The blood on her face taunted her sense and kept her heart pounding, but she had to reign herself in. there was no room to fight now, not if she wanted to keep her life. Her only choice was to be submissive, and pull at Mindfang's heart all she could. “You fooled me.” She whispered. “Manipulated me.” 

Mindfang drew herself up angrily, her hair seeming to attempt to stand on end. “How dare you make such of me?!” She growled. “How dare you rebel against me. . .try to kill me, when I've done so much fro you?!” Her voice gained a shrill edge, and she eased herself on a tacy armchair. “I should have you put in a cage, I should have your fangs pulled, I should have you severely punished. . .I should. . .” She stopped, clenching her fists. “Go to the dark wood trunk, take what you find there, and bring it to me. Then kneel in front of me, and don't you dare look me in the eyes again, understand?” 

The Dolorosa swallowed hard. “Yes, misstress.” She muttered. She tood, the blood drying on her chin, and opened the trunk, finding loose chain and restraints. With a deep breath she gathered it up and watch the floor, taking it to Mindfang, and letting it pool in her lap before getting on her hands and knees. 

Mindfang didn't say a word as she stood, proceeding to chain the Dolorosa hand and foot, securing a chair to her collar and then to the bed post. She tied a cloth around her mouth, muttering something about it making it so she couldn't cause any more trouble. “Don't move a muscle until I get back.” She commanded sternly, then left, locking the door behind her, leaving the Dolorosa alone in the silence.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, thinking, dreading, drowning in guilt and regret, as well as a strange satisfaction, before the door opened again. She didn't look up, fearing breaking the command of not looking her mistress in the eyes, but the footsteps were heavier than usual. Had Mindfang sent guards to take her away and have her punished? Surely she planned on coming back herself?

“Well it seems you've gotten yourself into a big of a fix.” Came a deeper, accented voice that she recognized. She looked at his scarred face. Dualscar. She tensed. She didn't know much about Dualscar, but she didn't trust him.

“I do not think my mistress would want you in her cabin.” Said the Dolorosa flatly.

“Does it look like I care what your mistress think?” He asked. “I'm not here for her anyway.” 

The Dolorosa looked up at him. “What are you here for then?” 

“You.” 

“Me?” 

“I need you to do a job for me.” 

“I only serve my mistress.” 

Dualscar smirked. “And your mistress takes orders from me. You'll do as I say or I'll make whatever she was planning on doing to you look like grub's play.” 

The Dolorosa sighed. “What do you want?” 

He began unfastening her retraints. “I want you to go down to the hold to make a delivery for me. 

As she rubbed the circulation back into her wrists, the Dolorosa wondered why he needed her to do such a thing, but knew she wouldn't get an answer if she asked. 

He held up a corroded gold necklace with a violet jeweled pendant in front of her face. Duelscar's symbol was imbedded on the jewel in gold. 

“Take this down there. Make sure you keep it clearly visible on your person at all times. There, a troll will be carrying a matching token and will take the necklace from you. You will return immediately after.” 

“Alright.” Said the Dolorosa, standing and taking the necklace. “I'll do as you ask, but what if my mistress finds out?” 

“She mustn't catch you.” Stated Dualscar sharply. “If she wishes to punish you for this, I will override her, but if you don't do this, you will, as I said before, be punished far worse than what she is intending for you.” 

“I understand.” Said the Dolorosa simply. Then she took a good breath, and pendant in hand, began walking back to the hold, where she had never wished to go again. 

As she walked, she found herself hoping that Mindfang would catch her. It would interrupt the task at hand, and it's not as if she would in more trouble anyway. Anything to get her out of this situation, which made her skittish to say the least. Still, there was no sign of her mistress, and she was left alone with her fears and suspicion. 

“It will be alright.” She said to herself. “You'll deliver the necklace and leave simply as that. If things go wrong you'll simply fight.” The words sounded hollow, but they helped, and she entered the darkness of the hold with her back straight. 

On the other side of the room, a masked troll leaned against the wall. Seeing the necklace glinting in the hands of the female slave, he signaled with his hand. The Dolorosa only had time to be confused before she felt pain erupt in her mid torso as she was stabbed in the back. She looked down to see the tip of the sword sticking out of her stomach, before it was pulled out, and she fell to her knees, coughing, blood streaking down her chin. 

She dropped the necklace. “Well now.” She rasped. “That was uncalled for.” She felt the wound begin to heal itself as her skin began taking on it's white luminescence, her pain disappearing with it. That was it. She was done playing nice and helpless. Her mouth watered as she turned to the assassins with hungry eyes. “I think I'll need a drink to recover from that.” She stood, running her tongue under her fangs. “Who's first?” 

Now it was the assassin's turn to be terrified. They raised their weapons, and the Dolorosa wrestled them both, avoiding blades and going for their necks. It didn't matter was happened to her now. She was done with this. She was done with highbloods. She was done with losing. 

She prepared to bite into the soft flesh of one of the assassins when she was abruptly tugged and held while a sword was thrust up her ribcage into her heart. She hardly registered the pain as she found herself no longer able to fight. A cry left her lips as the sword was pushed further up her chest and then removed quickly. 

The assassins left in a blur and the next moment, she was on the floor. No. This couldn't be it. She couldn't move. She could barely breathe, and when she exhaled, blood exited in dark jade pools. Her hand laid limply in her line of sight, but it was foreign, out of going to die. She was going to join her Signless. 

“Porrim!” Came the distressed voice of Mindfang. 

The Dolorosa felt herself being swept up in cool arms, and looked into Mindfang's horrified face. 

“Porrim. Porrim, no. D-don't worry darling. You'll be okay my love. J-just h-hang in there. I'll figure something out. I promise.”

The Dolorosa looked sadly up at her. “It's too late. I'm not going to make it much longer.” 

Mindfang frowned, her eyes pained. “I'm so sorry. I wish I could go back. I wish I could undo so many things. . .I just, I love you Porrim, did you ever. . .love me back?” 

The Dolorosa pitied her desperation, her heartbreak. It reminded her of herself. “No. . .but I don't resent you, Mindfang. You did all you could. . .don't worry. I'm joining my child now. It will be okay.” 

“But Porrim, how will I. . .?” She stopped as she watched the light fade from the Dolorosa's eyes, and felt her breath come to a half. Blue tears fell down her cheeks. “No. Please. No.” She pulled the Dolorosa's limp corpse to her chest. “No, Porrim, you can't leave me. You can't.” She closed her eyes and wept, her sobs echoing through the darkness of the hold, and for the first time on that ship, a highblood mourned for someone lower than herself.


End file.
